Naked Thoughts
by h3llfrz
Summary: An encounter with an Alien cloud leaves the Voyager Crew changed. Secrets are revealed and friendships will be changed forever. The question is: Will it be for the better? And is all really fair in love and war?


**Author's Note: Been crazy busy with real life, Uni and stuff so haven't really felt up to writing or even had time really. I decided to just end Reclaiming Humanity where it is so sorry if you wanted more of that. Still here is a story for scifiromance because I remember my own Personal Statement hell . Hope you like it.**

**Disclaiamer: Don't own Star Trek Voyager and come on if I did it wouldn't have had a drool of an ending and Chakotay would have bagged Seven from series 4, and Janeway would have been demoted lol!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ensign Kim!"

Harry looked behind him to see a Crewman Janaro running towards him.

"What is it Crewman?"

"The Captain needs you on the Bridge right away." Janaro told him breathlessly.

Harry glanced down at is comm. badge.

"Comm.'s down on this deck."

The words had barely left Crewman Janaro's lips when the lights in the corridor began to flash and the computer announced that they were at Red Alert.

Harry took off at a sprint for the Bridge with Janaro close behind him.

He had just made it around a corner and nearly at the turbo-lift when he suddenly collided with a solid form coming from out of an intersecting corridor. Harry barely held his balance and quickly apologized to the form he discover to be an uncharacteristically disheveled Commander Chakotay.

Any other day, in any other situation he would have questioned where Chakotay was coming from and why he was looking so…out of sorts, but since they were at Red Alert he quickly pushed the thoughts aside and continued is journey to the Bridge.

The ship rocked violently as the turbo-lift came to a stop and the three men made their way to their post.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Kim. Commander." Captain Janeway said from her chair.

Harry glanced over to Chakotay and saw him give her a small indulgent smile. He couldn't help but wonder what the Commander must be thinking at that moment.

They were currently completely surrounded by a huge ominous cloud of spatial…well something.

The crew of the Star Ship Voyager had picked up long distance readings from a previously unknown spatial phenomenon. They had approached it in order to investigate further and were running in-depth scans when suddenly the giant, apparently gaseous, and silvery-grey cloud had darkened and within seconds had surrounded the ship without seeming to move from point A to point B.

Since then the crew were working hard and unsuccessfully to escape the confinement of the cloud.

"Captain!" Seven of Nine's voice suddenly broke through the previously dead communication lines. "The readings from the Borg scans are sporadic at best. However, if I am correct in interpreting the data, I was able to collect then we are currently within a space faring, living organism."

"Any ideas as to why it trapped us?" Chakotay asked?

"None," She said in her usual clipped tone. "However it seems we are about to find out."

As her voice faded the ship, once again, began to shake violently causing the crew to grab for something sturdy.

"Our shields have been breached." Commander Tuvok announced from his post.

The ships systems went out of control then. Lights flashing, alarms blaring, artificial gravity switching on and off, and everything simply chaotic.

"UNIDENTIFIED BIOCHEMICAL PARTICLES DETECTED!" The computer announced as a thick, greyish-white fog seeped through the ship's hull.

No one had time to react as the fog swept through the halls in only moments. Every corner, every nook and every cranny filled with the fog. One by one every individual aboard the star ship slumped where they stood or sat and as the fog cleared and the creature left them behind Voyager drifted in space with quiet, darken halls.

They were all alive. The Doctor was relieved to say the least. He had deactivated himself in order to implement a new program in his subroutines and imagine his surprise when he reactivated to find that his entire crew was unconscious and the ship was running on emergency power.

The Doctor had quickly set out to investigate the matter and soon discovered that though they were all still very much alive, they were all in some sort of induced coma.

Nineteen hours. That was how long it had been since the Doctors reactivation and as far as he could tell they were unconscious for three hours before that.

He was just checking up on his patients in the Mess Hall the ship began to return to life. The power suddenly returned and then the crew all slowly started to stir.

"Doctor to the Bridge!" he said eagerly into his comm. badge.

"What happened Doctor?" was Janeway's groggy response.

"I don't know Captain, but the entire crew has been unconscious for approximately twenty three hours." The Doctor answered.

"What!"

He wasn't sure exactly who said that.

Nothing seemed to be wrong. All the ship's systems were up and running perfectly, all the crew were healthy and, as far as the Doctor could tell, had suffered no side effects from whatever the biochemical fog was.

The Captain ordered them all to get a good night's rest and pick up their investigation into the incident in the morning.

The Senior Crew reluctantly agreed as even though they were all in a coma for over twenty hours, they all felt extremely tired.

Chakotay woke with a headache. He'd had the strangest dream. It was like a kaleidoscope of imagery flashing before his mind's eye before he could really see them. He couldn't really remember any of the images in his dream except for a particularly vivid image of Seven smiling at him.

The thought of him dreaming of Seven made him chuckle. He still couldn't believe they were actually "dating". He couldn't stop himself from thinking about their last date. It was amazing. He could still picture the way her beautiful eyes sparkled as she laughed at his jokes, how warm and soft her skin felt under his touch, how full and supple her lips felt as they kissed. If the ship hadn't gone in to Red Alert he didn't know how far they would have gone but he did know he would have enjoyed every second of it.

Chakotay finished his morning routine and exited his quarters only to come face to face with Tom Paris standing in front of his door with a dumb stricken look on his face.

"Everything all right there Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Oh…aahm…yes…sure…" Tom answered awkwardly.

Chakotay smiled at him unconvinced and kept on his way towards the Mess Hall. _Maybe Seven will be there._ He thought and couldn't help it as another image of Seven lying beneath flashed across his mind's eye.

He was so content and distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice everyone in the corridor stop and stare after him.

**Author's Note: Okay what do you say? Curious? Let me know please. I'll try to update soon even though Chemistry is kicking my butt .**


End file.
